Le garçon devant moi
by BakaUshi
Summary: Désolé si yamamoto fait OOC...j'avais l'idée dans ma boite cranienne presque vide depuis un bout de temps et puis...voila  D Enjoy.


**Ohayo everybody! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi oui, c'est les vacances =D **

**Ce qui est idiot avec cet OS, c'est que je n'aime pas ce pairing xD**

**Alors pourquoi me direz vous, Oh oui pourquoi je l'ai choisit?**

**Bas tout simplement parce que j'avais envie u_u **

**L'auteur est con mes amis, mais ce n'est pas grave, il vous aime quant même xD**

**DISCLAMER****: les persos ne sont pas à moi, à mon grand damne.**

**Note 1****: Je m'excuse si Yamamoto est OOC, je n'ai pas l'habitude(en fait, c'est la première fois) de raconter une histoire ce style mais aussi avec ce personnage.**

**Note 2: ****Enjoy =D**

11 ans que cela durait. Que je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, le garçon devant moi. Pour certains, c'était une obsession perverse, pour d'autre une forme d'intérêt. Peut être était-ce les deux, qui sait? En tout cas, pour moi c'était très simple et en même temps très compliqué, tout ça se résumant en un petit mot: l'amour.

Oui, j'était tombé sous le charme du garçon devant moi.

Tout avait commencé le jour de la rentrée, lorsque le prof avait annoncé le plan de classe. Au départ, je n'avais fait attention à personne, le baseball étant mon seul centre d'intérêt dans cette triste vie monotone. Je

vous entend déjà dire "quel blasé ce mec!" ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je proteste, je n'avais juste pas encore trouvé le soleil qui éclairerait mes journées entre chaque entrainements quotidiens. Ahah, maintenant vous me trouvez poète de bas niveau!

Donc, le prof fit le plan de classe et je commença à somnoler jusqu'à ce que mon nouveau camarade devant moi ne se retourne et ne me fasse un sourire timide mais amicale, avant que sa bécasse de voisine ne lui frappe la tête en braillant qu'un, je cite,"Tsunaze n'avait aucunement le droit de sourire ou ne serait ce que regarder son idole!"Rajoutez un "Kyaaaaa, Yamamoto-kun!3" écoeurant et vous verrez le tableau. Bref, je ne fut que plus désespéré mais j'éprouvais aussi un soudain intérêt pour ce châtain surnommé "Tsunaze"...Surnom que je compris dans les temps qui suivirent à force de le voir échouer dans tout ce qu'il faisait, s'attirant les railleries de nos "camarades" et la création d'un nouveau verbe "Tsunazer".Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour que vous compreniez le sens de se verbe...Pourtant, il continuait de me sourire de temps en temps, lorsque le prof nous engueulais pour nos notes, bien en dessous de la moyenne je l'avoue, me surprenant à chaque fois.

Pourtant, une fois, une seule et unique fois, je le vis craquer. Il était assis devant moi dans une salle entièrement vide alors que nous étions collés pour la énième fois et je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'un sanglot étouffé me stoppa net. Bien sur, ma première réaction fut la panique, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, et je me précipita à ses cotés, voulant savoir ce qui se passait. Mais il a sourit, tout simplement. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, amoureux du garçon devant moi. Il était tout simplement magnifique, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, les larmes perlant sur ses joues et aux coins de ses paupières, ses sublimes orbes caramels, et son sourire toujours aussi timide mais aussi très doux éclairant son visage, le tout sur fond de coucher de soleil car oui, ne vous moquez pas, il y avait un coucher de soleil, vous savez, ce truc bien guimauve présent dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je tombais amoureux pour la première fois. C'est bien beau, mais après, faut que les sentiments soient partagés et ça, c'est rarement le cas.

Je désespérais donc de jamais pouvoir me rapprocher de lui, surtout à l'arrivée d'un mec nommé Gokudera Hayato, lorsqu'un bébé me demanda de faire partit des Vongola, célèbre famille mafieuse dont Tsuna serait le parrain. Bien sur, j'ai trouvé l'idée amusante, pensant au départ à un jeu et puis, s'était une bonne opportunité pour se rapprocher de lui. Et puis, il y a eu la Varia et là, j'ai vraiment eu peur, peur de le perdre. Au bien sur, vous me direz qu'il y avait déjà eu un certains Ananas que beaucoup adore...mais à cet époque, je ne prenais que vaguement conscience du fait que tout ceci n'était pas une fiction visant à amuser un bébé...

Je disais donc, j'ai vraiment eu peur de le perdre, de devoir affronter son regard vide appartenant au cadavre de mon boss...Alors je me suis entrainé durement pour pouvoir affronter Superbi Squalo, le meilleur des épéistes, voulant être capable de protéger mon chère Tsunayoshi.

J'étais vraiment heureux lorsque je battis l'argenté, bien que son "sacrifice" me pesait sur la conscience...mais le pire fût sans doute lorsqu'il fut à terre devant la Varia après son combat contre Xanxus, ceux ci menaçant de le tuer. Je crois que je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant à Lancia et aux autres pour l'avoir sauvé.

La vie reprit ensuite son cours normal, quoi qu'aussi normal que pouvais l'être une vie de mafieux jusqu'à ce jours fatal, dix ans plus tard.

Je me souvient avoir ressentit une profonde angoisse ce matin là, comme ci quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Pourtant, notre parrain adoré nous avait assuré que tout ce passerait bien, que rien ne pourrait nous

arrêter...Tout sauf la balle qui se logea dans son cœur, le faisant lentement chuter avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche dans nos têtes et que je ne m'élance vers lui, le rattrapant de justesse. Et là, encore une fois, il

m'a sourit, de son si beau sourire, celui qui réchauffe si bien les cœurs les plus froid...La douceur de sa main sur ma joue n'as cependant pas réussit à tarirent mes larmes, celles que je versaient pour la première dois

depuis longtemps. Il était une fois encore devant moi, le premier sur la liste à partir...Et puis, sa version dix en plus jeunes apparut. Je me souvient du bonheur intense que j'ai ressentit à se moment là, espérant que son arrivée allait changer le cour de l'histoire...ce qui se passa d'ailleurs avec brio. Pour fêter l'évènement, nous avons organisés une grande fête et bien sur, l'alcool coula à flots et tout le monde se réveilla avec une gueule de bois pas possible. Mais moi, je me souvient d'une chose en particulier, une chose très importante. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais cette soirée là, je lui ai déclaré ma flamme(phrase assez ironique, je l'avoue) et, miracle!, mon âme sœur partageais mes sentiments. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans sa chambre, nos corps fusionnant ensembles après s'être longtemps cherché. Personnes ne remarqua notre disparition, l'alcool aidant.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous aimons plus ou moins en secret, même si Gokudera est surement le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je me souvient du jours où il me demanda, curieux:

"-_Et toi, tu es déjà tombé amoureux_?"

J'ai alors échangé un regard complice avec mon amant et, l'air mystérieux, je lui répondit:

"-_Oui, du garçon devant moi_."

_**The End.**_

**Bon et bien…c'est finit xD A bientôt le peuple!**


End file.
